Overgrown and Under-grown Youngsters
by BritnieAnn
Summary: Numair and Daine have just moved in with each other. (Pre POTS, Post ROTG) They are finding it hard to keep their hands to themselves! Two well-known characters discover this in a rather embarrassing manner. (PG-13 rating for just a bit of kissing)


[Authors Note: Hi everyone! Does anyone remember me?? ::crickets sound:: Ah, hum, yeah. That's what I thought. Anyway, I have been working on Chapter 9 of And Now?. Really, I have. The title is And Soon? But that's all I can say! It should be out shortly! (I hope!)

Anyway, onto Overgrown and Under-grown Youngsters. I wrote this just because I was a little tired of staying within my story line for And Now?. Thus, I had a LOT of fun with this short story. Okay, I probably had more fun writing and reading it over than YOU will have reading it. 

Again, the rating is for kissing. No cussing or other 'crude' things appear. Just harmless face sucking…yeah, lol.

On with it then! And of course, let me know what you think in a review! Or email me: 

( mstryhrs02@aol.com )

Thanks everyone!]

[**Disclaimer - Numair, Daine, Alanna, King Jon, and all the other characters EXCEPT Mist and Sir Samuel are Tamora Pierces. Also the wonderful land of Tortall and surrounding world. I have no claim to them! Just like borrowing 'em, ^_~ 

Email: Mstryhrs02@aol.com  
*NEW* Website: http://members.tripod.com/mysteryhorsesregion/  
Archives: If you'd like to add my ongoing story, please just ask and you shall receive!] 

Overgrown and Under-grown Youngsters

****

A short Tortallan fan fiction by BritnieAnn

Daine Sarrasri pushed herself up from her knees and slapped Cloud, her gray pony, lightly on her shoulder. 

"All set, miss. I don't think sticker bushes like you, so in the future, I'd advise you to stay out of them." She laughed when Cloud switched her with a stinging tail.

_Hmp, you're agreeable this morning." _The pony stated, sauntering over to the shade tree in the middle of the Queen's Riders large pasture for a scratch. Daine followed with a silly smile on her face. Not a common occurrence for the normally focused and stubborn looking appearance of the nearly nineteen-year old young woman.

"I suppose I am, aren't I?" she settled herself on the ground, leaning against a dun colored pony who was napping there. The tan gelding nudged her contentedly and she scratched his withers.

_"If I knew moving in with the stork man was going to cause _this_ change in your attitude, I would have suggested it happen _much_ sooner."_

"Cloud! That has nothing to do with it whatsoever." Daine fought the blush rushing to her cheeks.

_"Ha, put me up as a voluntary new-recruit pony if I'm wrong."_

"What is bad about being happy?" asked the young gelding at Daine's back. The young woman fought a smile. "Not a thing, Tanner. Cloud just likes to put me in my place-" 

"_She needs it, too."_

Daine continued. "She wishes she could be as agreeable as I am." Cloud snorted and wandered off to graze. 

Tortall's only wildmage gave the dun a last pat and a farewell before rising and brushing herself off. She supposed it was time to head back to the castle. The sun was nearing a half-hour before dawn and she knew Numair would be rising in thrice again that time. An hour after dawn was as early as she could persuade her tall mage to wake. She didn't mind, really. She had things to take care of in the early morning. After they were done, she could accompany him wherever the day might take him. Or he follow her. It was never a structured day for them. Numair and she _did_ teach the page's magic class, but that was later in the afternoon. Or if they weren't off on an immortal errand for the King.

Unexpectedly a voice called to her as she made her way up the sloping hill to the castle. 

"Daine! I found you!"

The wildmage saw a young girl approaching her at a run, long black braids flapping and skirts flying.

"Kalasin? What're you doing out and about so early? Does your mother know?" the question was answered when she saw a large, though startlingly young, man huffing up and then down the hill behind his young charge. Daine covered a smile. The young princess's bodyguard surely got a daily, _hard_, workout.

"Yes, ma'am. She told me to come find you and see if you needed any help in the stables. And then if you needed any help with any animals. Or if you wanted me to, um, hold any books for Master Numair? Or-" Daine bit her lip to keep from laughing. _Kalasin, _hold books for the six and a half-foot mage? She held up two hands. "Wait a minute, Kally. Have you nothing more important to do today? You know…princess things?" Daine had never been overly comfortable with children. Yet, Kally _was_ one of the easier ones to entertain and get along with. (Daine couldn't handle the king and queen's twins). She had been saddened to hear that she would not be allowed to become a page next quarter. She was sure the young girl in front of her had been as well. Consequently, her parents had been trying to get her out and about to keep her mind off of things. Daine guessed today was her day to 'baby-sit'. She didn't mind. The king and queen had done so much for her, there would be no way to fully repay them. 

"No, no! I have the whole morning to spend with you! But later I have dancing lessons…" the young girl made a face.

With a smile for the princess's guard, she put an arm around the girl's shoulders and turned her back toward the stables. "Well, as a matter of fact, Kally, I have just the job for you!"

"Really?" the girl's face lit up and her steps came quicker.

"Indeed I do." She said seriously. "See, there's this pony that came in with a herd not long ago. He is a beautiful and very pleasant young man, _but_ he is much too small for any of the Riders. So, we are going to sell him. But Onua and I are distressed, with him being untrained and so very small, we're afraid he will be sold to a meat buyer."

Kally looked at her in horror. "You won't let that happen, will you?"

"Certainly not. This is where you come in. You are the perfect size for Mist. Do you think you can help me train him? If he's trained, he will have a much better chance on market day."

"I can do it." Kalasin said in a grave voice.

"Good!" Daine smiled down at her and the princess tried a smile of her own. She _would_ be perfect for the job. This was something that could keep her busy for more than one day.

They had reached the pasture fence and Daine called out to Mist. A petite (nearly black) gray pony flung his head up and dashed exuberantly to the fence. Daine laughed and greeted him before nodding for Kally to introduce herself to the gelding. The young girl extended her hand without hesitation for the pony to sniff, and then blew into each nostril; the two of them getting used to the others scent. Mist was immediately quite taken with the girl.

"I didn't bring a halter with me, but he'll follow us willingly enough up to the barn." Kally nodded and opened the gate for the young gelding. Daine was amused to see him following closely behind _Kally's_ right hand, rather than hers. The princess looked back at her friend with a huge grin.

_You please her, hoof-brother, thank you._ Daine said silently to the pony.

_She is kind and sweet. _Mist replied eagerly._ I will like learning from her very much!_

Daine thought of something and quickly called a willing blue jay to her. He rode on her shoulder until they reached the barn. "Kally, take him in and put a halter on him and put him in the ties. I need to send a message to someone right quick."

"Yes, Daine." Daine watched a moment longer, making sure the girl had understood her instructions (she looked quite moonstruck) before walking quickly to the door leading into the barracks. There she found a paper and scribbled a short note for Numair. From the open door she could hear Kally talking excitedly with her bodyguard. She smiled.

_Numair, my day to 'baby-sit' Kally. Put her to work with a pony. See you soon._

Love, Daine

Daine rolled the tiny letter up tightly. Walking outside, the blue jay rejoined her from his temporary perch on the roof and she tied the note with a bit of string to his leg. She made her instructions clear and thanked him for his assistance. He cheeped cheerfully and flew away.

Daine went to stand with Kalasin's escort after she instructed his young charge to begin grooming Mist.

"Thank you, Lady Daine. His and Her Majesty's have been worried about Kally." The guard said with great relief and feeling. She guessed _he_ was very happy she had helped the princess as well. She wondered if he had approved of her wanting to become a page. Glancing sidelong at the blonde-haired, handsome man beside her, and following his tender gaze to the beautifully budding girl before them, Daine stifled an exhaled breath. The poor man, he would be in for it in a few years. If he wasn't already too deep.

"It's my pleasure, Sir Samuel. I could never live the life she has ahead of her… I hope this will be a time she can remember happily." Daine said with firmly.

Samuel laughed, sounding like his twenty-one years. "I have a feeling you might have killed yourself before you were nine years old had you been born a princess."

"You have no idea how right that statement is," Daine said with a grin. She did liked Samuel. She'd met him the year before when his horse had been wounded in battle, and then this year for his dog. She heard wonderful reports on the care their master gave them. That automatically put a person in Daine's good light, until proven otherwise. And the proud way he treated his job, one that might have been resented by any other young, restless newly made knight, also gave him high marks.

The day went smoothly, as the wildmage had anticipated, and before she knew it, Samuel was calling from outside the pasture to the two girls in the middle, saying it was time for Kally to go inside and clean up for dancing.

Kally sighed heavily before dismounting carefully from Mist's back. The pony had done an admirable job. As had his young rider. "You've done a wonderful job, Kally! I don't think it will take more than a week to see this lad well on his way." Daine patted Mist on his shoulder and he nudged her before lipping Kally's hair.

"Thank you, Daine, for letting me help you. I know you could have ridden him yourself…" the young woman looked at her small friend. Kally caught more than she thought she would.

"Ah, but you suit him much better. And he likes you a _lot_." Kally grinned at that. "Ask you're mother if it's all right if you meet me here at the same time for a week. Now go on, I'll put Mist away. I think Sir Samuel is quite anxious for you're attendance. His unexpected nap was probably a bit longer than he liked." Kalasin laughed and skipped across the grass to take her guards hand. Daine waved at the young man and watched them walk away, chattering easily with each other.

"Well, Mist? What is your take on all this saddle and bridling nonsense?" she asked as they made their way to the fence and she began stripping him of his new tack. A glance up saw the sun nearing an hour before noon. The pony thought a moment before replying, _It is strange, but I like it. If all of my riders are like Kally, I will have no problem behaving._

"Yes, but they aren't all going to be that nice. You have to be patient. But you're a good lad, I don't think you'll have any problems." 

Daine let him go roll and graze with the small herd and began walking to the barn with her gear.

Abruptly two large hands stopped her forward movement and a shiver ran through her entire body as a kiss was placed on her neck. "Good afternoon, magelet."

"Numair," she gasped, trying to keep from dropping the saddle that was suddenly very heavy in her weak arms. "Do you have any idea how distracting that is?" she asked. Ever since their return from the Divine Realms more than a half year ago, he had found it amusing to disarm her in such ways. Though she couldn't say she had actually protested any of the actions.

"Absolutely." He came from behind her, taking the saddle from her and they continued into the barn.

Mercifully, there wasn't a rider or any other human in sight. The entire group of rider's had been taken on training drills in the royal forest early that morning as Kally and she were working. Kalasin had looked after them with longing. Daine could guess she wouldn't have minded being a Rider either.

Numair and she put the tack in their rightful places before Daine grabbed his shirt and dragged him into an empty stall. "My turn," was all she got out before she pressed her lips to his willing mouth and kissed him for all she was worth. Their mouths moved in sync. She could tell he had missed her as much as she had him. Daine jerked away once for a gasping breath before Numair pulled her back. She made no move to protest. 

"Numair," she finally gasped a few moments later while they both caught their breath. "This-could get-out of hand…" he took her lips again and she succumbed for a short moment before drawing back once more. Numair raised a dark eyebrow. "And there is something _wrong_ with that?"

Daine laughed giddily. "Yes! There is something very wrong with that!" Numair didn't seem to believe her. Yet as they were again caught up in an ardent kissing match, he found the merit of her words.

"Hey, you two, there are _places_ for that. Places that don't smell like horse manure and aren't open to the public eye." They wrenched apart, startled.

Commander of the Queen's Riders, Buri, smirked at them from outside the stall. "Buri? Who are you talking to?" a voice called. Daine buried her face in Numair's shoulder. Onua! It couldn't get any more embarrassing. Numair rubbed her back encouragingly. She looked up at him and saw he was fighting not to burst out laughing. "This is not funny!" she hissed.

"Oh, just some youngsters in here kissing." Buri replied with a smirk on her dark face.

"What? Kissing in my stalls? Well why haven't you done anything about it? And I don't care if they _are_ nobles, they're parents are going to hear from me!" Boot heels fell quickly and Daine nearly panicked. But suddenly she saw the hilarity of the whole situation. The fact that she and Numair were together was no longer a secret. After King Jonathan had had the brass nameplate with her name on it put under Numair's own on his door; there was not a one who could deny knowledge. But it was still embarrassing to be caught kissing her former teacher in a _stall_. 

Despite that last thought, Daine whispered hastily to Numair and they backed up to the rear wall. Numair stood in front of her and they continued their previous 'activity'. She knew she might be on clean-up duty for a long, _long_ time after this. Numair and she both were in a rough battle to keep from laughing after Daine pulled up her blue work skirt, showing her leg and a good deal of thigh as well.

"Both of you! _Get out here_!" Onua yelled. Buri let out what sounded a bit too much like a giggle. Buri? Giggling? Numair couldn't handle _that_ and laughed shortly before pressing his mouth again to Daine's almost apologetically. The wildmage was slightly better at controlling herself and couldn't resist running her leg up and down his own. He almost laughed out loud again. She was going to be in trouble with _two_ powerful people in a moment if she wasn't careful! Yet this was too much fun.

"_Numair_?!" the K'miri must have recognized his laugh if not his tell tale long black hair and large stature. "What in the Horse Lords' name are you doing?" Daine peeked over Numair's shoulder and saw Onua take one look at the bare leg and her eyes narrow dangerously. 

"That's not Daine…," the horse mistress said in an ominous voice.

"Oh, but I assure you it _is_, Daine." Numair said in an amused tone. Daine gave her mage one last peck before stepping from behind him. Buri was covering her mouth with a hand and Onua looked at Daine in astonishment before her face went blank.

"Numair, you're teaching her bad habits." Daine laughed and went to give Onua a sheepish hug. "I'm sorry, Onua. It wasn't Numair, all my fault."

Onua raised an eyebrow at her before smiling. "You certainly had me going. The things I was thinking up here for your mage were not something you'd tell as a bedtime story."

"I can imagine," Numair said with a grimace, rubbing the back of his neck. He then poked Daine in the side, causing her to yelp and jump. "Stop it!" she blushed scarlet when she noticed the looks Buri and Onua were giving them.

"How long have you two been apart today?" Buri asked suspiciously.

Daine looked at Numair and counted off the hours. "Well I left before he awoke and he just came to visit me a few minutes ago…five hours from this morning?"

Onua and Buri nodded knowingly. "Enjoy this while it lasts. Come on Buri, I think the Rider's have been out there alone for long enough. Best go check on them." She laid a stern eye on the mage and his magelet. "As for you two…revenge is sweet." The two women left the barn and Daine sighed. "What do you think she'll do?"

"Onua? Mithros only knows. Don't worry, I _am_ a black robe mage." He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "But you've always told me that counts for nothing. I'm not impressed." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She melted and said, "Okay, now I'm impressed." He grinned and they left the barn hand in hand.

Maybe Cloud was right, and her sharing a room, and a _life_ with Numair, had given her a brighter attitude.

_Either that or his kissing_! Daine thought with silent laughter. She hugged her love's arm to her and he grinned down at her. They continued to the palace. Secure in their love for one another, if not what was in the future.


End file.
